youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Orin
Aquaman (real name King Orin) is the mentor of Aqualad, the King of Atlantis, and a member of the Justice League. He has the ability to breathe underwater. Personality Aquaman can be described as bold and calm headed. As King of the Earth's Oceans, he behaves in a very regal and at times overly formal manner, which can occassionally make him look a bit arrogant. However, he seems to have his soft spots, and will often joke in a subtle manner with his close allies and friends, such as his interaction with Aqualad at prior to their trip to the Hall of Justice. Aquaman seems to respect the abilities of his protege Aqualad, and even the abilities of his Young Justice teammates. However, he can at times behave patronizing towards them, though not in an intentionally rude manner. Like many of his Justice League colleagues Aquaman also takes the view that the younger generation is not ready to join the League just yet. After Young Justice defeated Blockbuster, he attempted to lecture the youths, ordering them to stand down, and seemed both shocked and perhaps a bit impressed with his own sidekick who refused his direct order. Characteristics Aquaman resembles a bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair and a strong build. As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic, and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasps with a stylized letter "A". He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists. History Aquaman co-founded the Justice League as its 6th member. During a battle against Ocean Master, Aquaman was aided by two students named Garth and Kaldur'ahm. He was so impressed he offered them to become his protege. Garth turned down the offer but Kaldur'ahm accepted and became Aqualad. Present On July 4, Aquaman and Aqualad defeated Killer Frost at Pearl Harbor. Aquaman pressed Aqualad about being excited for his upcoming induction into the Justice League. They travelled together to the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C.. After Speedy stormed out, Aquaman insisted that the three remaining sidekicks would eventually be allowed to accompany the League on missions "when you're ready". He then joined the League in fighting the sorceror Wotan. Aquaman was present with the rest of the League following the destruction of Cadmus' ground-level facility. He tried to make Aqualad and the other sidekicks stand down, but was rebuffed. On July 8, he was present when Batman formed Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian into the covert ops team Young Justice. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As an Atlantean, Aquaman possesses above average superhuman strength. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-16). "Question #13323". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. * Enhanced Durability: Most likely due to his Atlantean blood, he is able to withstand high water pressure. * Superspeed Swimming: Aquaman's strength give him above average swimming speeds. * Underwater Breathing: Aquaman has the ability to breathe in water. * Relationships Queen Mera Aquaman is married to Mera, making her Queen of Atlantis and of the Oceans of the Earth. Although the details of their relationship are unknown, they seem to be an extremely loving couple, who share a bond of mutual respect for the other and their duties. While Aquaman works as a hero on the surface world, Mera runs the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis, and one of their head instructors. The two are currently expecting their first child. Aqualad Aqualad is Aquaman's sidekick and subject. Although they work together, Aqualad respects Aquaman as his King and as his mentor. However, Aqualad is not afraid to speak his mind when he feels strongly, such as when he told Aquaman that he and the other young heroes would not stop fighting crime together, and in return Aquaman respects Aqualad's right to free expression. He also notes the wisdom in Aqualad's words.''Young Justice'' #0, "Stopover" Aquaman considers his young mentor as a friend, holding personal conversations with him, and also trusts him to the extent of looking after his pregnant wife. Prince Orm Prince Orm is Aquaman's brother. When hearing about he and the queen's first baby, Orm claimed he was overjoyed by their news. Appearances Production notes *Aquaman is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Green Lantern in the DCAU shows, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited and Static/Virgil Hawkins in Static Shock. *Early promotional images for Young Justice, showed Aquaman with longer hair, rather than the shortly cropped style he currently sports.Weisman, Greg (2011-03-11). "Question #13132". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-17. References Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Justice League